


Compete Level

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Competition, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five excerpts from a competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compete Level

**Author's Note:**

  * For [7iris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7iris/gifts).



> For 7iris for the prompt "Prusty, PK, and/or Maripier compete to sexually ruin AGally."

Brandon scuffles with Alex, not on the ice - he already did that earlier - but in the hallway. It's one of their usual silent scuffles, the two of them trying to get at each other with their nearly equal reach, Brandon's greater fighting experience but Alex's youth.

Brandon gets one of his hands under Alex's shirt, pressed tight against his abs, and he grabs at Alex with the other, gets it around his back, just above his ass.

Alex pauses for the barest of moments, and then jerks away, tries to twist himself out of Brandon's grip, eyes wide and mouth open, breath coming fast and heavy.

Brandon makes sure to slide his hands over Alex before he lets him get away.

Brandon smirks at P.K. once Alex has moved away.

P.K. scoffs. "You don't get points for that. You do that all the time."

"That's worth at least ten points! I got under his shirt, and did you see his face when I had my hand on his ass?"

"That wasn't all the way on his ass," P.K. says. "Five points, maybe, for the shirt."

They text Maripier and then agree to split the difference at seven.

**Brandon - 15, Maripier - 3, P.K. - 8**

*

Alex's eyes go wide, and he sucks in breath, enough to be noticeable to everyone at the table.

"What?" Gally asks. He grabs for Alex's phone, and they wrestle for it.

"No," Alex says, almost shrill, and they can see him closing his hand around it, trying to block the screen.

Gally comes up triumphant, but only for a moment before Alex grabs his phone back, palm over the screen.

"Was that Snapchat?" Gally asks with a grin. "Is someone sending you pictures of tits?"

Alex throws an almost panicked glance at Brandon. Oh. _Oh._

"Um."

"Not fair," Gally says. "I don't get pictures of tits."

There's a ripple of laughter around the table, and Mike says, "That's because you have no game."

"I do," Brandon says. He looks right at Alex while he says it. "I get great pictures."

Alex doesn't ever blush, but the look on his face is the equivalent of it.

"Me too," P.K. says next to Brandon. "I get a lot of great pictures." He stretches, and that just happens to end with his arm across the back of Brandon's chair. "All kinds of pictures."

Alex fumbles to put his phone away and grabs at his water glass to gulp half of it down.

_He opened your Snapchat at dinner,_ Brandon sends in their group text.

_Should've gotten a picture of his face for you,_ P.K. adds. _Twenty points._

**Brandon - 23, Maripier - 32, P.K. - 29**

*

They send Lola downstairs so they can have some time alone. It's time well spent, an afternoon when they can take their time.

Brandon slides easy and smooth into Maripier, has to lean down and kiss her mouth where it's open on a soft moan.

He reaches toward the nightstand, holds his hips still while he grabs for his phone.

"What are you doing?" Maripier murmurs at him.

He scrolls through his contacts, holds his phone so she can see it with his thumb poised over Alex's number.

"Yes," Maripier breathes.

Brandon places the call and drops the phone onto the pillow next to her. He doesn't think about it again, thinks only about pleasing Maripier and himself, about making her moan, about the heat of her around his dick.

She gets loud when she comes, gasps and moans that Brandon matches with his own long groan.

Brandon's phone has gone dark by the time he rolls to the side and reaches for it while Maripier tucks herself against his chest.

He pulls up his recent calls, then silently shows Maripier the screen showing that Alex listened for too long for it to have gone to voicemail. She grins, and leans up for a kiss that Brandon returns before he texts P.K.

_Called Alex while we were fucking. Call history says 7 minutes._

_Oh fuck you,_ P.K. sends back. And then, _30 points each._

Brandon laughs with pure delight before he shows it to Maripier and then drops his phone onto the nightstand so he can focus on kissing her.

**Brandon - 82, Maripier - 78, P.K. - 59**

*

Brandon knocks on the connecting door. P.K.'s next to him, and Brandon's a little bored, a little horny. P.K.'s always good for solving both of those problems.

It takes a long minute for P.K. to answer the door, even though he said he'd be staying in his room tonight, in a way Brandon thought for sure meant he was going to end up in P.K.'s room with him.

P.K. swings the door open a little wide, and Brandon notices the way P.K.'s lips are swollen and even fuller than usual before he sees Alex behind him. Alex is on the bed, eyes heavy-lidded, lips red and wet, spread out just enough that Brandon can tell he's hard.

Brandon looks his fill of Alex for a few seconds, long enough that Alex seems stuck on what he should do, moves a little like he's going to draw in on himself.

Brandon shifts his attention to P.K. "Sorry to interrupt." It takes all his self-control not to laugh, but he thinks it still comes through in his voice.

"No problem," P.K. says with a smirk. He shuts the door behind them, and Brandon crosses the room, away from the door, before he dares to laugh.

_P.K.'s making out with Alex,_ he sends Maripier in their group chat.

_45 points,_ Maripier sends back to both of them. _60 if you make him come._

P.K. responds a few minutes later. _Brandon scared him off. Didn't get the extra 15._

Brandon apologizes over text, then goes to knock on P.K.'s door. There's no reason he and P.K. can't still hook up.

**Brandon - 113, Maripier - 114, P.K. - 142**

*

Maripier kisses Alex's cheeks lightly when he comes over for dinner. She smirks at Brandon and P.K., whose greetings had to stop at hugs, before brightly welcoming Alex in and getting him a glass of wine.

Maripier hand-feeds Brandon one of the crostini with bruschetta. He smiles after he takes it from her, and leans in to brush his lips over hers in a light kiss. Then he picks up another piece from the plate and says, "You have to try this," before he holds it out to P.K.

P.K.'s eyes are laughing as he bites into it, and he leans back and says, "Pretty good."

Brandon finishes off the piece he's still holding and nudges the plate toward Alex, who's been watching them suspiciously.

Alex warily takes a piece, but his face smoothes out when he tastes it. "This is really good."

"Thank you," Maripier says.

Brandon laughs and catches her around the waist, bends to kiss the side of her neck. "Not that we cooked any of it."

"I sliced and toasted that bread myself," she says, elbowing him lightly in the ribs.

Brandon laughs. "Yeah, and I put the water for the pasta on to boil."

"Man," P.K. says, "you invited us over and you couldn't even cook for us."

"It's going to taste better this way," Maripier says. "And we're both busy people." She swats P.K.'s ass with a dish towel - he grins her way - and stirs the pasta.

The chirping seems to have made Alex relax, and by the time they sit down to dinner, he's joining in the conversation with his usual combination of challenge and laughter.

That doesn't mean they go easy on him.

P.K. offers up a toast to "The most cumulatively attractive table I've ever sat at" that Brandon and Maripier accept as simple truth and makes Alex gulp at his wine.

Maripier reaches over partway through dinner to thumb away a bit of sauce from the corner of Brandon's mouth. He turns his head before she can move her hand to lick at the sauce. Even P.K. pauses at that one, and Alex drinks half his water with that look he gets instead of blushing.

There's dessert, too, a platter of cut-up fruit with both chocolate and whipped cream to dip pieces into. It's easy enough for Brandon to dip a strawberry into whipped cream and hold it up for Maripier to bite into, and to offer the other half of it to P.K.

"Mmm," Maripier says.

"Delicious," P.K. says, and the heat in his eyes suggests he doesn't just mean the dessert.

Brandon licks strawberry juice off his fingers, and throws a glance at Alex to see how he's taking it.

Alex has the fingers of one hand clenched tight around his water glass. If Brandon had to guess, he would bet Alex is hard right now. Brandon's certainly getting there.

They don't make it very far into the fruit platter, the four of them watching each other eat and lick fruit juice off of their fingers, before Maripier throws out a curse and gets up.

Alex looks startled by it, P.K. eager. Brandon just watches with a smile while Maripier rounds the table and pulls Alex's head back for a kiss.

Alex shoots an almost panicked look at Brandon around Maripier. Brandon gives Alex his best encouraging look. It works well enough for Alex to melt into Maripier's kiss.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the show," P.K. says, and it breaks Alex and Maripier apart, both of them breathing heavily, "but maybe we should take this upstairs."

"That's a great idea." Brandon says.

"Um," Alex says.

"The four of us," Maripier clarifies. "We have been trying." She runs her fingers down Alex's neck. "I don't Snapchat nudes to just anyone." She grins slyly. "I can't speak for P.K."

P.K. laughs. "Come upstairs with us, Chucky. It'll be better than anything else we've done so far."

Brandon stays right behind Alex all the way up the stairs, and while he's not the first one to get his hands on Alex, he is the first one to make him come, pressed up against his back jerking him off while they watch P.K. and Maripier get too distracted making out to finish undressing each other.

Maripier comes second, with Brandon and P.K. taking turns eating her out while Alex tells them all how hot they look. Brandon is third, with Alex's mouth on his and Maripier's hand around his dick. P.K. is the one to fuck Alex. Maripier lies in Brandon's arms while they watch, Brandon's hand straying across her body and between her thighs to make Alex groan and ease her into a second orgasm.

P.K. comes before Alex does, but he's a very considerate lover and he sucks Alex the rest of the way off, which doesn't take long.

"I think I get the most points for tonight," Maripier says when the four of them are cleaned up enough to lounge in bed. "I kissed him, and did most of the cooking."

"Assembling, not cooking," Brandon says, "and I did half of that and made him come first."

Alex raises his head up to look at them and ask, "Are you competing over me?"

"Over what we can do to you," P.K. says. "I fucked you and made you come. I think that gets more points than either of these two."

Alex drops his head back down onto the bed. "I think I win."

Brandon grins, Maripier giggles, and P.K. laughs loudly.

"Twenty-five to Maripier for kissing him first," Brandon suggests. "Sixty for each of us for making him come."

There's a little haggling that ups the totals to forty for Maripier, seventy-five for Brandon, and ninety for P.K.

"That makes me the winner," P.K. says.

"Mmm," Maripier says. "Unless we don't stop."

There's a charged pause, and Brandon can feel Alex's dick twitch where it's pressed against his thigh.

"Indefinitely," Brandon suggests.

"I'm down with that," P.K. says.

"Only if I can earn points too," Alex says. "And you should all have to start over to make it fair."

"You can earn points," Maripier says, "if you're good enough. We're not starting over."

"Then I will have to catch up," Alex says determinedly.

Brandon laughs. "Yeah, sure, Chucky, if you think you can."

He probably deserves the dick pic Alex sends him while he's checking his phone in front of the 24CH cameras.

**Brandon - 231, Maripier - 207, P.K. - 259, Alex - 10**


End file.
